Ectodragon Shots: Parenting
by kiap kiap
Summary: Well, in all honesty, Danny and Draco did not think that having a child would be so hard. And, little did he expect to get a child using Vlad's, probably illegal, cloning technology. Draco and Danny were overjoyed to first see the child of their creation.


**A/N: Okay, I got hooked up with EctoDragon and now, I need my daily dose, so why not? I'm going to write, lol. I need to though I should be focusing on major stories but I need to write one-shots as a break.**

 **EctoDragon Shots**

 _ **…**_

 **Parenting**

Well, in all honesty, Danny and Draco did not think that having a child would be so hard. And, little did he expect to get a child using Vlad's, _probably illegal,_ cloning technology. Draco and Danny were overjoyed to first see the child of their creation.

They named him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Fenton.

The kid had blonde hair and blue eyes though Draco did wanted it to be grey but in the end, he loved the child. The piercing blue eyes reminded him so much of Danny that he fell in love with him the moment he laid his eyes on him. Vlad helped them create a fake birth certificate and his medical records and whatever documents they needed to make this child exist in this world.

Danny was the fun, laid-back parent while Draco was the smart, responsible parent. Danny was the one who played with the child...a lot. Carrying Scorpius on piggy back rides and making terrible Dad jokes. Draco was the one who went to work, really. Danny did not really take up a job to take care of Scorpius. Scorpius might have had Draco's looks but not his character. Scorpius was a brave, clumsy, cocky and a total dork. Though he had one of Draco's traits - using formalities. Though, he acted casual around his parents, he acts formal in public. Very formal that Danny was embarrassed. Though, he would bust out the occasional terrible joke, courtesy of Danny.

And, then, there was time when it came to romance and advice about that…

"Urm, Dads," Scorpius started, his cheeks had a tint of red as he looked around for the two men. Danny peeked out of the kitchen, flour smeared on his face. Probably, Danny was trying to teach Draco how to bake again. Draco was not much of a good cook since the house elves did it for him. But, Danny did not want to have house elves running around his house. He barely had space to keep all his lab equipment in the basement, let alone house them.

"Hello, kiddo," Danny started with a grin, trying to get rid of the flour that made him look even paler than he usually looked. He ruffled Scorpius' hair, that earned a 'hey' from the younger boy. Danny let out a sheepish grin and Scorpius tried to flatten his hair down like Draco would have.

Draco came out of the kitchen with muffins that were blackened to crisp. Definitely, not edible.

"Good try," Danny said, in an uneasy voice.

"I know it's horrible, Danny," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, they are horrible muffins," Danny replied, relaxing slightly.

Scorpius chuckled softly at his parent's antics. That is the reason he loved both of them. Then, he knew he had to tell his parents something. As Danny and Draco playfully bickered with each other as Draco threw away the muffins, Scorpius opened his mouth.

"Dad, I have to say something," Scorpius started with a deep breath.

"Oooh...is it about you like My Little Pony since you were watching that yesterday,"

"Dad…" Scorpius whined.

"Then, what else, you travelled to an alternate universe,"

"Dad...no! What the hell?"

"Oh, then, did you unlock ghost powers, I really want a child with ghost powers so I can pass down my greatness,"

"Dad, you know I am fully human,"

"Yeah...Danny, he is," Draco started.

"Hush, Draco, don't rush the development of ghost powers, he will unlock them when he turns 14," Danny replied

"He is 14." Draco pointed out.

"Then 15, then," Danny changed.

"DADS! I HAVE A CRUSH ON ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Scorpius yelled and immediately covered his mouth, he blushed a furious red.

"Ooh…" Danny started, his eyes narrowing at his son, he wore a smirk on his face.

"So, you want advice on how to tell to him you like him," Draco asked, being the 'mature' parent. Sometimes, he wondered if Danny was the kid or Scorpius.

"Well, you know we both had a crush on each other," Draco started, leaning onto Danny's shoulder, who was a good head above him.

Danny blushed slightly red with a green tint and smiled, snuggling closer with Draco and continued, " Well, we confessed our love in the astronomy tower while we were star-gazing. Oh, it was a magical moment…but, what ruined the moment was when I told him why he was named after a constellation"

It was clear that Danny was reminiscing the past so Draco continued, "Well, you should tell Albus how you feel,"

"Confess it on the top of the Astronomy Tower," Danny piped in, only to be elbowed by Draco, "Even if he says he doesn't feel the same way, we are here to support you and you can keep an eye of the Rose Granger-Weasley girl you also had a crush on,"

"Dad! That was a phase," Scorpius yelled.

"Oh really, huh?" Danny said with a smirk. Scorpius turned bright red.

 **A/N: Flame me! Flame me all you want! Mwhahahahahaha**


End file.
